Hito-Neko
Nekomata Inquisitive Cat creatures whose colors are as diverse as their morals From the simple civilized black and gray striped Hito-Neko who are as comfortable in a suit of armor or a scintillating dress, to the wild savages that live beyond the most distant outcroppings of settlements. You'll find that only humans can truly rival the diversity that can be found in these bipedal feline creatures. Play a Hito-Neko if you want... * to be a hunter that can easily adapt to any environment or situation * to have the power and agility of a wildcat or the lovable nature of a household tabby * To be a member of a race that favors the Sorcerer, Ranger, Rogue, Monk and Fighter classes. Physical Qualities Hito-Neko come in a wide variety of heights, weights and colors. Some can have little to no fur choosing to shed it all for a more traditional humanoid look, or they can be covered with it from head to toe like a more traditional cat. Their fur can have several different patterns from stripes, spots or even random splotches and can range a large variety of colors from black, white, brown, gray, red and orange. Their eyes are usually amber or green but can even be blue or red. Their fingers do not have nails but instead retractable claws and their ears are higher on their head and pointed like a cats. Their only other distinguishing feature is their tails. Hito-Neko usually dress in the manner of the culture they are raised around. Those growing up in more civilized areas will often dress to meet the modern trend, while those who are less domesticated will often opt to not wear clothing at all and will rely purely on their natural fur for warmth. Often times they will have their tails removed at a younger age if the area they live in does not think that they are fashionable. Hito-Neko grow very quickly and are fully matured by the time they are twelve. From that point their life span is comparable to that of a human. Playing a Hito-Neko Hito-Neko may be fierce hunters in the wild, feral and seemingly beyond all approach, but the more commonly encountered of the race can very well simply be your neighbor. They are swayed easily with mood shifts that can be somewhat unpredictable. While not necessarily overly emotional, this change in attitude is more commonly attributed to things that one would find of interest. The way the sun reflects off the petals of a rose after a light spring rain can be the most majestic sight the Hito-Neko has ever seen, only to be forgotten mere moments later at the mention of food and never bothered to be remembered again. This is not to say that Hito-Neko are purely irresponsible creatures, for when they themselves or those they care for are in danger, they will not hesitate to see it through to the end that the threat is resolved. Because they are often looking for the next great thing of interest, subjects of fashion and fortune are often times of high priority to them. The newest dress from a famous designer, tales of mountains of gold hidden in lost settlements just waiting to be found, a taste of an expensive restaurant's seasoned meat are all things a Hito-Neko can find themselves yearning for. This makes them more often then not the delight of shop owners abound for they have become renowned in their love for useless eye-catching baubles. Their are those of the Hito-Neko race that wish to distance themselves from that preconceived image and go to great lengths to do so. These are the ones who often wish to accelerate their standing in society and can use their natural charisma to reinforce their impressive abilities to meet any task head on. These Hito-Neko are often the most venerated and the most feared for they are truly capable of anything. Regardless if they are wild barbarians, friendly fun loving companions or prideful and aloof one thing all Hito-Neko share is a love for the hunt. The form it takes may be vastly different from the simple task of pouncing on a deer or acquiring control of a small fiefdom but there is an undeniable exhilaration that every Hito-Neko feels during it. Hito-Neko Characteristics: Affectionate, aloof, clever, inquisitive, playful, prideful Male Names: Barney, Chance, Grizzle, Horace, Payton, Rahjah, Renoir, Zasu Female Names: Akina, Felicity, Kendra, Maggie, Nikita, Sophie, Tessa, Willow Hito-Neko Adventurers Three sample Hito-Neko adventurers are described below. Chance is a lovable rogue with a heart of gold and hopefully in the near future will have several matching coins to go with it. His obsession with gambling has left him in serious debt that he has little hopes of paying off through honest means. He spends his days looking for easy marks while hoping for the chance to make one big score before his deadline is up. If he can do it through legitimate work then all the better because while necessity demands otherwise he'd rather not be stealing from harmless innocents. Rahjah is wild and untamed with virtually no knowledge of the civilized world. He is the spiritual leader of his tribe and his sorcerer powers take the form of Wild Magic in which he uses to defend them from anything that would seem to threaten his family. Though his vigilant watch has kept them safe for sometime an inescapable feeling of dread has begun to wash over him. Something is coming and even his powers may not be enough to stop it. Felicity considers herself a high standing lady with a love for dance and music. She has tasted the finest wines and knows all the latest trends and fashions and is often ahead of the curve. For in her line of work being able to properly blend in to the higher echelons of society is not only enjoyable but necessary, because an assassin who can't get close to her target is hardly worth paying the kind of money she receives. The glitz and glamour of her stylish life may not be worth dying for but to her it is certainly worth killing for. Hito-Neko Racial Feats The following feats are exclusive to the Hito-Neko race. *'Heroic Tier:' Ambush Strike, Empowered Pounce, Keen Focus *'Paragon Tier:' Glancing Claws *'Epic Tier:' Protractile Claw Mastery ---- Category:4e Category:User Category:Race Category:Natural Origin Category:Humanoid Type ---- Category:Add New Category:4e